


Confession

by SJAR98



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAR98/pseuds/SJAR98
Summary: Heechul confess how he's feel all this time at his last.
Relationships: Kim Heechul & Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 2





	Confession

"Teuk, I don't know when will you read this, but I wish soon. I trust Shindong to give this to you when he thinks it's the good timing.

I write this because I know, you deserve to know, to understand. Now or never, I make this convession to you.

Remember our early days as trainer back then? Looking at you, I always thought I make a good friend, that you're the best bro ever and we can rely on each other. I do still think like that till now really.

But after we grew far and awkward even fought on Incheon Battle, I understand I never thought of you as just friend, but more. I love you, since the beginning. It's took that bloody fight for me to understand that you're my everything. But Incheon Battle only drove as afar, and then we go to army and all of 'that' happen to you and change you to someone I can't reach anymore.

My feeling stay same though, but I know you only think of me as your only friend you could rely on even if we're awkward most of the time, and we both can't change that. Despite that I dare told you about my feeling, only to worse our relationship. 

I tried to fix that, by reassured you that I'm moving on, that the reason I still alone is just because no woman can handle how sensitive and 'trash' I am, when the truth is I never moved on and I still love you as always.

By that I tried to stay away from you, told member and label that I can't stand on stage anymore (well that's half true anyway) and busied myself with lot of schedule so you don't need to meet me. So you can carry on your life, meet your love, married and having your family like how you always dream of. And I really glad you did.

But then again, I thought (and Shindong always lectured me) that you deserved to know. Not from others, not by rumour, but from me, the one who have feeling for you.

I'm happy, Teuk, all this time. Not like you think after knowing all of this. I'm happy for you, for your family. Even if you're not mine, your happiness is everything for me more than mine. And I can see you're happy, so that's enough for me.

So stay like that, Teuk. Stay happy, keep smile because I love to see your dimple when you're smile. Live must go on, with or without me around.

I'll keep watching you from above, so behave. Or I'll come to your dream to torture you.

The one who loves you till end

Kim Heechul."

\--In front of Heechul graveyard--

"How are you up there? Sorry it's took me a year to come, Chul. And it's took a year to this letter come to me. I'm such a mess since you left, right? Sorry, I'll fix that. I'll try to always be happy, Chul, if that's makes you happy. Thanks for loving me all that time, and sorry for being a trash to not loving you back. You're the best I have, Chul. Always."


End file.
